herofandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Pike (alternate reality)
Admiral Christopher "Chris" Richard Pike was a human Starfleet officer featured in the 2009 movie Star Trek. Pike was portrayed by Bruce Greenwood on the USS Enterprise (alternate reality), and was based on the Christopher Pike from the original timeline. Pike was born in the early 23rd century in Mojave, California. As he was born before the divergence of the time lines, his early life matches that of his prime reality counterpart. In 2223 Alexander Marcus talked Pike into joining Starfleet. Pike attended Starfleet academy and earned his commission four years later. Sometime after the destruction of the USS Kelvin in 2233 Pike wrote a dissertation on the ship's final hours and the actions of George Kirk. Pike served as the first officer and then Captain of the USS Enterprise that existed between after the decommissioning of the Enterprise (NX-01) and the USS Enterprise NCC-1701. In the late 2250s Pike was put in charge of overseeing the construction of a new Enterprise while also serving as a recruiting officer for Starfleet. It was during this time that he met a young James T. Kirk. Impressed by the midwest's only genius level repeat offender he talked the young man into joining Starfleet. Shortly before the Enterprise was due to be launched the Romulan miner Nero attacked Vulcan with his ship. The crew of the Enterprise was unable to prevent the destruction of Vulcan, and Pike was captured by Nero and tortured for information. Kirk was able to rescue Pike before the destruction of Nero's ship Narada. Following Nero's death Starfleet recognized Kirk for his actions in saving Earth and the Federation. Pike was promoted to the rank of Admiral at that time. Recovering from his injuries Pike was forced to use a wheelchair to attend the ceremony. He told Kirk that his father would be proud of him and turned command of the Enterprise over to the young man. For the next year Pike was Kirk's direct superior at Starfleet. Kirk was a source of pride and frustration for Admiral Pike. After Kirk violated the prime directive on Nibiru, Kirk was stripped of his command. Pike was given command of the Enterprise again, but had Kirk assigned as his first officer. Pike died a short time later when Khan Noonien Singh attacked a conference of Starfleet leadership on Earth after the destruction of the Kelvin Memorial Archive in London. Kirk mourned the loss of his friend and second father figure in his life, a man he could always turn to for advice, encouragement, and criticism. Despite Pike's seeming allegiance to the evils Alexander Marcus represented and supported, knowingly or unknowingly, Kirk spoke at his memorial service a year after Marcus was killed and Khan was brought to justice, (implicitly) acknowledging that Pike was yet another victim of Marcus' conspiracy. Trivia * Pike can be considered a pawn of the villain and/or misguided, since he was infected by Marcus' charisma to the point where he is desensitized to (contributing to) punishing others for doing what's truly right, namely saving primitive species from mortal danger, though his merciful act of keeping Kirk as his first officer to spare him from being sent back to the academy would imply he was actually being torn between his faith in Kirk and his loyalty to Marcus and, by extension, his corrupt ideals. Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Deceased Category:Victims Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Elderly Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Misguided Category:Honorable Category:Leaders Category:Officials Category:On & Off Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Control Freaks Category:Grey Zone